Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
Due to manufacturing defects and/or wear and tear, a data storage device may exhibit errors. The data storage device may be capable of performing error correction to correct certain types of errors. To perform error correction and other memory management operations, data may be read from a memory on a first chip/die and provided to a controller on a second chip/die via a bus. The controller may detect and correct errors after receiving the data via the bus. Transmission of data from the memory to the controller for error detection and other memory management operations may increase traffic on the bus, which may reduce read/write throughput of the data storage device.